Carry Me Home
by SejiADettswic
Summary: she doesn't trust anyone, she can't tell anyone who she is, and she's finally met someone she wants to be with. but he's hiding a secret, just like her.
1. Prologue

Prologue

First of all I'm not goth, I just like the color black. I don't know where everyone gets the idea that I need to have a variety of colors in my wardrobe. Second of all, I'm not emo, I just like to be in shape. I practice all the moves I know every day for 5 hours. I am always able to make time. So, don't judge me, you don't know what I've been through, heck, you don't even know who I am.

I am a heartbroken fool that has never fallen in love. Impossible, you might say, but every day my heart aches to have someone of my own, someone that I know will reject me. The people around me are my friend, yeah. But there's no one in my life I can really trust. I mean, I guess my mom knows the truth about who I am. Still, I've never let anyone in, and I'm not about to start now. No one knows how I truly feel, or what I think, and I can't seem to find someone worthy of knowing that.

Once upon a time I let my mom in. As a little girl, I told her all my secrets. Now, I'm not so sure, she could be lying. Every time she says something that could even possibly be a slight diversion from the truth, I pounce. I feel like I need to keep her in check. She waited until the last possible moment to tell me I was a witch. She still won't admit to being a witch herself, even though I've seen her cast spells behind my back.

I cried at night, after I found out that I was a witch, my world just fell apart. I couldn't trust anyone anymore, I could never, ever show my true emotions, and I needed to be prepared to fend off evil on a moments notice. No one told me that I needed to hide my emotions, no, that's just me and no one ever said that I couldn't trust anyone. My mom said she would always be there for me, but I've stopped believing in her. I hide my emotions because they give to much away. Before I found out about being a witch I took drama lessons, I was really good, and now, hey, guess what? I suppose all that acting is going to go to a good cause….reality.


	2. Chapter 1

**Carry Me Home**

**Chapter 1**

"Buy guys!" I yell as I run out the door on my way out to school.

Jacob and Tasha are in the kitchen along with mom. Tasha is two years older than me and has my mom's same black hair, but she's super-skinny and didn't inherit the witch genes, so naturally, she has no idea witches even exist. Jacob is 5 years older than me. He's in his last year of high school, so obviously he thinks he's all _high-and-mighty_ because he's heading off to college next year. My younger brother, Mark, no doubt is still sleeping. He's five and is starting kindergarten in two weeks.

"Haley! You haven't eaten breakfast yet!" mom complained.

"I'll eat a bagel on the way to school," I snap back. I still haven't forgiven her about the whole witch thing.

I wait at the bus in my black jeans, shoes, t-shirt and sweatshirt. My hair is pulled back and I am wearing 0 articles of make-up. Impossible? Supposedly, at least that's what my friend tell me. Honestly, I don't have anything against people that wear make-up, I just hate wearing it my self. I plug in my headphones, listen to Watermark by Enya, and study for the Vocab test today.

It's 6 weeks into seventh grade, and already the teachers are packing on the homework. My backpack weighs a ton. Most people are totally excited to be in jr. high, but honestly, I don't think it's that much of a wiz. It's just like elementary school except with more homework, lockers, and further people to annoy you.

The giant yellow banana, as I like to call it, finally pulled up to the curb. I, along with the other people waiting with me, climb on. I'm the master of this school, and everyone knows it. No one messes with me, at least not if they've heard of me. Last year, when my mom clued me in on being a witch, I was really mad. I took out my anger by giving the toughest guy in the school a black eye for calling me emo. Ever since then, I've had very little problems in life, shows you what standing up for yourself can do.

I spot my group, not in the back of the bus and not in the front, but coasting through the middle. Marisa and Stel had both saved me a seat. I sat with Stel, she was easy to be with. Marisa was just a huge gossip queen, while Stel is more quiet and compassionate. I was in the mood to brood among my depressing thoughts.

"What song are you listening to?" she greeted me

"Does it really matter?"

"No," she sounded a little hurt, "I was just wondering." That's the thing sometimes I can hurt people, but not intentionally, of course.

"Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls," I sighed.

"Oh," she said.

We spent the rest of the ride to school in silence. People slowly got on the bus, causing it to get louder and louder. The overcrowded space was thick and hot, but I didn't have enough room to take off my sweatshirt. Instead I just sat and endured the insufferable 'weather.' I wished I had taken a window seat, oh well, nothing to do about that now. Besides, it wasn't like I needed to take the bus; I just didn't feel like walking to school today.

Finally the bus arrived at school, everyone jumped off the bright banana. I shook out my dirty blond hair so that it fell around my face. Stel, Marisa, and I met up with Jake, Dyno, and Sike.

Currently Stel is going out with Jake and Marisa is dating Dyno. Sike is gay so, as you can see, I'm not planning on having him as an option any time soon. Jake immediately comes over to Stel when we make our way over to them, tucking her white-blond hair behind her perfect face as she stares up into his perfect face. I just roll my eyes, no use trying to interrupt their ubber-mushy moment, so I walk with everyone towards the lockers.

Dyno had his brown hair gel spiked on top of his head and kept looking Marissa over. She had on jeans and t-shirt, didn't seem out of the ordinary to me, but hey, I'm not the guy.

Sike was quiet by my side, with a wide smile over his face. I couldn't put a finger on it, but he seemed different today. Finally, I realized what it was, he had brushed his hair! That was major, plus, I think he was even wearing a clean shirt. W-O-W! Ok, Someone was in a good mood.

"Hey Sike, you look like you're in a good mood," I said to him, but he didn't even look down at me. "Sike, buddy, why are you all dressed up?" I nudged him.

He looked at me, "Sorry what?"

I sighed, "What's with the combed hair and clean cloths?" I hinted.

"What about them?" he asked, completely oblivious to what I was talking about.

"Well, I dunno, usually though your wearing a grubby cloths, and you NEVER brush your hair. Ok? NEVER, so why did you do the exact opposite of that today?" I was getting annoyed, "There needs to be a reason behind this unexplainable change."

Dyno and Marissa had been listening, and by now they were laughing at Sike's obliviousness. But I could tell that there was true curiosity behind their laughter. "Oh," he said, and blushed.

Of course, I should have known, he found someone. Sike was really picky about they guys he would date, so when he found someone he liked it was a really big deal.

"So is he cute?" I asked.

Sike was immediately eager to talk about this fantastic new obsession he had found in the school. So I let him talk while we got our books and walked to our first class. I ooooed and aahhed in all the right place, playing my admiring, _you-are-so-lucky_ role perfectly. At the doorstep to my class he smiled even wider than he had when he was talking about his new 'friend', Alex. He walked down and sat next to a boy that I assumed was, well, Alex. He had long brown hair, and muddy brown eyes. I sighed and walked to the back of the room.

The end of the day couldn't come soon enough, during recess I hung out with Marissa listening to all the latest gossip, but nothing really interested me that much. Math, art, and English passed by in a blur of chatting. But History was a different story completely.

I sat down in my assigned seat. No one sat next to me, I had two desks to myself. It was a pretty great deal, aside from the fact that I had no one to occupy my time with. As everyone sat down in their seats Mr. McGreggor began talking about 'The Rise of the Incas'. Some people scrawled notes out on pieces of paper, while others passed notes, and yet even others continued to talk, completely oblivious to the teacher's presence in the classroom. Mr. McGreggor was one of the teachers you didn't really need to worry about a lot. He didn't care if you talked in class or paid attention to him, heck he didn't care whether you came to class or not. He just wanted you to ace his tests.

So, while I doodled on a blank piece of paper and acted completely bored out of my mind, I was really taking in everything he said. I always aced his tests, at least so far, they were so easy. That is one of the things about witches, we have these weird 'special' abilities, as my mom call them. We are able to remember really well. So, I just need to hear whatever he says in class, and BAM, I've got all the answers for my test.

In the middle of Mr. McGreggors speech the door opened to reveal a guy. He was drop-dead GORGEOUS! And I mean that literally. Every girl and gay guy in the classroom had their mouths hanging open, I think I even saw a few people faint! I think I would have fainted too; the only thing that kept me from doing so was my practiced emotional façade. After a few seconds I managed to pull my face together, but other people were still having a hard time, I still couldn't look away from his perfection. That, was when he smiled, compared to before this was like an angel (AN ANGEL!) compared to a lowly human. But he was drop-dead before, you can't even imagine how handsome he was when he smiled.

I think I did my own personal faint right there, as I tried REALLY hard to ignore him and act oblivious to his intoxicating presence. I could feel him make his way to Mr. McGreggor.

"You must be the new student," Mr. McGreggor said to Mr. Impossibly-Beautiful

"Yes, my name is Mars," he said. His dark hair fell around is face, his blue eyes taking in everything under his gaze.

"Good, you will be sitting by Dianna."

Ok, now my mouth really did drop open, Mars was going to be sitting next to me! Had I heard wrong, I looked around and saw than whoever wasn't staring at Mars was staring at me and I realized that the only empty desk was the one right beside me. oh-my-GOD! HE walked toward me with that AMAZING smile on his face. I think I might've even started hipervenalating, but Stike stuck a quick not on my desk. It read:

_You better invite him to our lunch table!_

I quickly cleared my stuff off his new desk before he sat down. I stuffed everything into the compartment below the table except for my doodle paper. He slid smoothly into the seat next to me.

"Hi," he said, "It looks like we'll be stuck with each other for a while."

"Yeah," is all I could manage in reply.

As Mr. McGreggor started up his speech again I couldn't help but continually look at him. Sometimes it seemed like he was taking notes and other times he seemed to be lost in thought, staring out the window.

"So," I said, trying to start up a conversation. He smiled down at me, "um, h-how do you like school so far?" I managed to get out

He laughed quietly, making his eyes dance, "It's great, but this is the first class I've had today, so I couldn't really give an honest opinion, now could I?"

"Uu, I guess not. Where were you for the beginning of the day?"

"Well, I some stuff I was doing," he started being vague and looked down at my desk.

"What's that?" he asked and reached down to snag Sike's note off my desk. Shit, I forgot to put it in my desk, oh well, too late now.

I could feel the heat grow in my cheeks as he read the note and smiled. "Who's this for?" he asked.

"Um, my friend wanted to ask you to sit with us at lunch." I told him, my cheeks increasing in heat. He smiled again and I saw his blue eyes bright with laughter. The rest of the class we just sat silently, except for the occasional question that was thrown at him.

When the bell eventually rang, signaling lunch, Blondy came up to us. She is a slutty bitch, has black hair that she dies blond, and has slept with any guy who's willing to do the job.

"Hey Mars," she says, "How would like to sit with me and some REAL women at lunch."

"Thanks, but no thanks," he replied, "I already have a reserved a seat, wouldn't want to disappoint the people I promised to sit with."

"That's alright," she said, trying to hide her disappointment, "maybe next time." With that she turned away. I shook my head and got up myself.

"Hey," he said behind me. I turned, "Aren't you going to show me where were eating?"

"What?" was my witty reply.

This time he laughed outright, it was the most amazing sound I had ever heard, "Wouldn't want to let do let down your friend, would I?"

"Uuuu, OK, but I need to put my books away."

"That's fine with me. I don't have a locker yet, so I'll just bring my books to the lunch room."

"OK."

He followed me to my locker and watched me put my books away. Everyone stared at us as we past, it was really weird. I don't think I've had this many eyes watching me since, well, since forever. He trailed me to lunchroom, where every person in the room stopped what they were doing to stare at us. I ignored them and pointed out the food to him. He said he wasn't hungry so I just brought him over to my buddies at our usual table.

By now everyone in the caffateria were talking again, but no doubt they were now only talking about Mars. But my 'group', the people sitting at my table were still staring up at us (him) in amazement. Probably as shocked and dazzled be his perfectionism as I was. The table consisted of Stel, Jake, Seth (sara's boyfriend + on the football team + belongs at the beach), Sara (blond haired beauty + cheerleader + has hooked up with practically every guy on the football team) Marissa, Dyno, and Sike there was just enough room for Mars to slide in next to Sike.

Sike was the first to wake form the daze that Jacob had cast upon them. Most likely because he had seen Mars in History as well. "Hey Mars, I'm glad you decided to join us," he said in a breathless voice.

Mars laughed, "Of course, I was happy to take your offer, my only other option was to sit with the blond sluts." He said, indicating Blondy's groupies.

Everyone smiled up at him. "Well, I'm gonna get something to eat," I said, but no one took any notice in me. Mars was telling them a story about girls similar to Blondy at his last school. The only people who seemed unhappy with the arrangement were Jake and Seth. The reason why I didn't include Dyno in that list is because he has constantly been going on the framework about whether to be gay or strait, so with him, it's just better not to assume anything. One thing about Dyno is that he's ginormous and scares the crap out of people, but really, it's just the way he looks, he's actually pretty nice.

Anyway, after I got back from the lunch line with my cheese pizza, apple juice, Cesar salad, and extra chocolaty cookie (yum!) I saw that everyone was listening to Jake telling a story about the other day when he and blah were doing blah at blah blah, and by that time, I stopped listening to him. He was obviously trying to get the girl's attention back on himself and away from Mr. Drop-dead-gorgeous; He failed. Maybe one day Jake would learn the ways of women minds, but he has yet to fall into enouncement with the lesson.

So I take a chair from the nearest table and glorify myself with a seat, the only one that's not along the wall. Usually Sara doesn't bring her boyfriend to sit with us, in which case I would have been able to fit in with the rest of the gang at the booth. But it seems to me that she thinks Seth might be a permanent arrangement for her.

****SIDE NOTE ABOUT SARA****

**Speaking of Sara, I just wanted to mention that, if she wanted to, she could probably, at any point in her life, choose to join the blond sluts and they would undoubtedly welcome her with open arms. Fortunate for us, she has more brains then them and has decided to be OUR friend instead of THEIR friend.**

I respect that and so does everyone else, so we have accepted Seth's blond hair, and tan with a good grace. He's turned out to be a good guy, not the kind of person I would've expected Sara to end up with, but still good. And yet, even in the midst of Jacob, I can tell that she's still attached to Seth. I mean WOW! How can anyone be able to pay attention to someone other than Mars when he's in the room? I mean, sure, I was aware that everyone was there, but I couldn't completely focus on them while Mars was there.

So as I struggled to make it look, as if I had my full attention on Jake's story and was completely unaware of Mars' presence, I ate my way through my hefty lunch. I was so focused on these tasks that I didn't realize that Jake had finished his story and Mars was asking me a question.

I first noticed when I saw everyone staring at him and me. I swallowed the last of my salad and said, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I was just asking you how you can eat that much every day but stay that skinny," Mars repeated.

Now I understood why everyone was either staring at him, pretending like they didn't notice, or fiddling with their lunches. I just looked at him, NO ONE asked me about what I ate, NO ONE! Do you hear me? NO ONE! I fought to keep my anger under control

Finally Sike spoke up. "Umm, we don't really talk about that," he said in a quite voice.

* * *

**Auther note: I might accidentally Refer to Mars as Jacob, cause that was originally going to be his name LONGEST CHAPTER YET! :) :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself down. I had noticed a vase of water shaking, and I didn't want to accidentally cast a spell; that would mean major trouble, for everyone.

I opened my eyes and met Mars' gaze, I almost gasped from looking into his perfect gaze. Remembering my frustration I said, "No, it's ok." A sigh went around the table, even before I became a witch, no one wanted to make me mad. I didn't usually do the dirty work when I got angry, but I knew people, who knew people. Anyway, one way or another, you would find yourself in a very nasty situation.

"So?" he said. His smile had only wavered a little from when he had first asked the question, but he wasn't about to take it back.

I smiled a sugar coated smile back at him, "I have a special diet."

Everyone knew it wasn't true, but I hoped no one would go more into it, but I should've known better than to think that. Mars was, yet again, my questioner, "You aren't bulimic, are you?"

"No, I am not bulimic," I said in a slightly raised voice.

"Anorexic?" he asked, slightly confused.

"No, I do not puke up food after I eat, I do not exercise over excessively, and no I do not have some freak medical condition, I-just-eat-a-lot-of-food," I finished in a high pitched whisper, with everyone staring at me. With that I left. He is going to get it, I am going to get someone to deal with him, and I will do it within the week. Who am I to care about his pretty looks? He should watch himself in his sleep, 'cause I am gonna make him pay for pressing that subject.

I had left my lunch on the table so I went out to the yard. There were people mulling around in their little clicks and some boys playing sports, but I needed to be alone. I spotted a picnic table by the edge of out schools mini-forest and headed towards it. Sitting down on the table top and staring out at the trees and the sky I started to feel my anger slightly edge away.

When I felt like I was relatively calm I took my phone out from my back pocket and texted three things: _SRT 5_, _boy_, _dunno_ and hit send.

Taking another deep breath I decided that I was ready to go back to everyone.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

School ended at 3:00, with no more contact with the rest of the gang and I walked home so it could stay that way. I had to be in Science with Mars but I had the luck of not needing to sit next to him, and so avoiding the prospect of needing to talk to him. At home I changed into a black skirt, fishnet stockings, flats, a blue tank top, and pulled on my sweatshirt over it, grabbing my sunglasses and purse as I head out the door. I took the quick route to the South River Theatre, which meant cutting through yards and climbing fences. SRT is where I usually meet Robert.

Robert is the person I go to when I want someone taught a lesson. He acts as my older brother in the places where Jacob would be useless. (stealing, giving me money, beating people up, etc.)

By the time I arrived at SRT it was 4:03. I took the extra time to buy a blueberry muffin as a snack and talking to Marissa, on my phone, about a shopping b-day party she's planning for herself. Never once did the day's occurrences come up. Now, the people that don't know me that well (meaning Mars) might expect me to 'apologize' for what I'm about to do, or say sry for being 'rude' today. That's what my mom would say if she found out, I can picture it now, '_What on earth Dianna? How could you do this? That was unacceptable; you must apologize to everyone immediately.' _Honestly, I didn't _do _anything. I just expressed my-self. When I got up that told everyone to leave me the hell alone or I would punch their guts out. (hehehe)

Anyways, when I saw Robert step out of his sleek black car (couldn't, for the life of me, tell you what type of car it was) I told Marissa I had to go and shut the phone in the middle of her sentence.

"Hey DM," he greeted me (my full first name is Dianna Minerva, few people are aware of that)

"Hey Rob, I've got a job for you"

He laughed, "Don't you always?"

My turn to laugh, "Yeah, well-"

"Who and Why?"

"School, new kid, food thing."

"Dam that midget's gonna die."

"Uh, he's not a midget."

"Just a figure of speech, honey."

"Ok, anyway, he's new in town so I'm not sure where he lives."

"Just tell him that you wanna go out with him or something, I'm sure he'll come, pretty little girl like you."

"Alright, it'll be here and I'll text you the time."

"Sound's good hot spot. I'll have my best men there, newbie needs to learn.'

I laughed, "Kk, see you." And with that, I left. It was such a normal encounter for us. Little did I know that was going to be the last 'normal' encounter that I had with him.

I arrived back home around 5:30 to the seemingly never-ending sound of my mom's disappointment. Only this time it was more subdued, waiting to get me alone. She ushered me into the basement closet (which is actually like another room) where all the witchy stuff is. There, the torment began. It was somewhere in the middle of an essay, a speech, and angry ravings.

It went something like this:

-how could you be late for witchy ways (witch classes) _those were today? Wow, shows how much I remember._

-how could you disappoint everyone (meaning every witch who ever lived and is still living)

-you should keep better track of time

-you're going to need to work extra hard to make up for your missed time

Concluding with:

-punishment = extra class on Wednesday at 5:30 and no band practice on Saturday

****SIDENOTE****

**My mom doesn't actually believe that I'm going to pay attention to her punishment - I never do – but I might actually take the extra class on Wednesday. That would be a great time for a 'date' with Mars and it would give me the perfect excuse for missing it. Usually I wouldn't go out of my way to make it seem like I hadn't placed the ambush, but hey, you never know, I might want to actually date Mars later.**

After my mom finished her seemingly planned out lecture, it was on to magic. We started of with the basics (spell magic), made a potion (a little harder), and practiced doing things (sort of like moving objects with your mind.) Supposedly moving objects just by thinking about it with your mind is supposed to be hard, but came naturally to me. We always work on basics a little longer than the others because they're the ones that I have trouble with. I mean, how can you expect me to memorize all those fancy smancy (sh-man-see) rhyming words and then say them in a sort of hypnotic type of way? I just can not have that expected of me, it is humanly imposible! (hehehe-humanly)

****Thoughts****

**Which brings me to yet another point of common interest. Am I human? And if so, what kind of demented human am I? Was I like this at birth but no one realized it? Am I a human with some really rare disease that's passed down through generations? Am I a half breed? These are some of the questions I'll ponder alone at night, with no one but my ipod by me, when I can't sleep.**

Finally, after what seemed like 5 hours, but was only three (dinner included, ugh, nasty family invention), I was let upstairs. Mom headed for the kitchen while I headed back to my room. Mark shot at me with his new nerf gun. "Cut it out Mark." He laughed and walked away to pick up the missed shots, he was a really bad aim. I walked down the hallway and picked the third door on the left, my room. I don't know why I say 'third door' there are only three doors on the left side of the hallway.

I stepped into my green dull orange room. The walls were almost a copper color and were stripped like a tiger with black paint. When I was a baby this room was bright pink, then I was moved out and it was painted an orange for the study. Eventually, it became my room again. I was ok with the color for a while, but it starts getn' to ya, and I was already into black 3 years ago. So I bought a bunch of black paint and put stripes on my wall. Now it's more fitting for me, I almost feel sorry for the people that have the bland, one-color walls.

I walk over to my desk, throw down my purse, and flip open my computer. To be able to find out what Mars liked in a girl, so I could appeal to his better nature. I'd never actually tried to make a guy like me, I mean, I've never actually had a romantic life, know what I mean? Anyway, this was whole new territory for me. I mean, it wasn't as if I hadn't set up these meetings before, but that was with people I new. I would take them to places that were of interest to them, with him, I had no idea. I looked at movies that would be showing and found the perfect thing, _91 First Kisses._

_ 91 First Kisses _is about a guy who goes from girl to girl, throwing each one away after he's done and then finally deciding that he's found the girl of his dreams. Except that he decides that on sight of each and every one of those girls. So, basicly he tells each one that he's never been a relationship with anyone else. Until finally, he finds his ultimate girl on his 91st first kiss. I've seen it before, but what the hell, it's not like I'm actually going to see it.

So, with all my plan set in place, I get some sleep.

In the morning I get up and put on a black skirt with fishnet stockings and a dark blue sweatshirt. I look up in the eyes of fate and decide to go with a high ponytail today. I grab my bag as I head out the door

**1) I am currently reading the book thief so you will probably be finding sidenotes. They are important so you should read them, they will be bold and the subject will have ** at either end of it.**

**2) + mom told her about being a witch 2 years ago (fifth grade, when she gave tough guy a black eye)**

**3) 91 First Kises is not actually a real movie-I just made it up**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day I walked to school with a smile on my face. At school I walked into Marissa, who immediately caught onto my mood and began going into further detail about the party. This time I actually listened.

"So, you know that mall down on forth street? Of course you do, everyone knows that mall! Well, I'm gonna rent it on like the week of my b-day. During the first two days, I'm gonna hire some people to totally redecorate it with a better fashion sense. The theme is going to be…"

She continued with her onslaught of details. I oooooo'd and ahhh'd in all the right places, playing the part of an extremely interested bff. She ended with, "OMG! This is going to be the bestest b-day ever! And you get to sit next to me at the ubber long table, cause you're my bestest bff ever!"

"Sounds great besty!" I said with equal excitement, only mine was fake.

**Break**

When I walked into outside for snack, I saw my friends standing outside with Mars. I wore a black and white striped top with half length sleeves and that's cut to show your stomach, and dam did I look hot! My black pants are held up by a black belt with studs and I black have finger gloves. I was ready to play my part.

"Hey Guys, what's up?"

"Um nothing," they mumbled.

Then Mars spoke up, "Hey about yesterday, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"No biggie, I said, all is forgiven."

Sara, Sike, and Dyno just stared at me. I was closest to them, and they knew enough to realize that I would never just forgive someone like that, they knew that when someone did something to me that I would force them to pay a price.

"No really," Mars said, "I want to make it up to you. How about we go to the movies or something."

Now Sara, Marissa, and Sike stared at me with open mouths. They should have expected this, I mean, after all, they already have boyfriends. "Actually, I replied, that sounds like a great idea. I was actually planning on seeing _91 First Kisses_ Wednesday. Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure, how about I look up the times and text you when it is."

I already knew what the times were and what time I would text him, but I just said, "Sounds great."

We exchanged numbers, and my plan began to take it's brilliant course.

**Later**

Now would be the perfect time to call him, he would have been waiting for me for 15 minutes and the movie would be about to start, so he could get a refund, if he could walk (mua hahaha) So I picked up my phone and left a message on his answering machine when he didn't answer:

"OMYGOD listen, I am sooooooooo sorry. I totally forgot about our date! Maybe it wasn't meant to be, *sigh* I don't know. My mom just sprung this last minute lesson type thing on me and practically forced me into it. I would come if I could, but here I am, ya know? Locked in my basement."

Since he didn't answer, I figured he was too busy fighting off my buds. So I walked into the living room where Tasha and Jacob were watching Bridezilla. I sat down and started to perfect my nails, by them. _Time passes easily _I think,_when you don't focus on what's going on around you. _Perhaps I shouldn't have done that to Mars… nah! It was the way I rolled to do that.

Just then my phone rang. Mars, the caller idea read. "Hey, Mars, I'm sooo sorry I couldn't make it. Did you get my message?"

"Yeah, I got your message, sorry I didn't get back to you earlier."

"That's ok, I probably couldn't have taken you. My mom just stepped out of the room real quick, so I'm good to talk for now."

"Hey, so would you like to go out some other time?"

I lurched up in my chair and practically yelled WHAT? But I didn't, instead I walked calmly out of the room and told him, "I dunno, maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be today." Damb, he sounded so sexy!

"ye-oh," I acted like I agreed but was interrupted, "my mom just got back." And I shut the phone.

**Mars' POV**

**I sighed as I shut the phone. I was hoping to be able to easily get someone caught in my trap, without using violence. But violent people sometimes just want to pick a fight, and sometimes a new girl just doesn't make it. Oh well, either way, I'd gotten what I needed.**

**There was a secret behind that girl, and I was going to find out what it was. She was hot, and had style, but someone just doesn't get really pissed at you and then ask you out, you know what I mean? I would have enjoyed playing her emotions up, she would be my goal while I was at this town. Something occurred to me,; **_**could she have sent those men to try and beet me up?**_** Nah! No one would be that dumb, but then again, none of them knew what I was capable of. Ha ha ha**

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," I hear Tasha say. I hear high pitched squeak of fear and shock. "Dianna!" She yells up at me, fright clear in her voice. I ran down the hall way, what could have possibly scared her so much? I gasped as I looked down from the top of the stairs, down to the open front door.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Robert was standing there, drenched in blood. "Blood," I said aloud, the word filled my mouth, making it so that I couldn't speak, I could only stare.

He stumbled, unfreezing me from my stationary state. I rushed downstairs at an inhuman speed, catching him in my arms. "He's not human, "he tripped over his words, "the bullets didn't faze him." My eyes widened as he went unconscious in my arms.

"Jacob, help me get him upstairs," I said when I could speak again. For once, Jacob didn't argue with me.

We carried Robert upstairs and set him down on my bed. His blood stained the sheets, but at the moment I wasn't really worrying about it. I ran into the bathroom with Tasha where we got a bunch of towels wet. Carrying back into the room, we started cleaning him up. After a few hours we found out where all the blood was coming from. He had a cut down his neck (not a major artery, thank god), three slashes down his right arm, and a gash in the top half of his left leg. _What happened to him?_

I'm a witch, I realized, I could at least try to heal him. I sent Jacob to clean the bloody soaked cloths and told Tasha to go to the store and get some bandages. I shut the door as soon as they left and knelt down next to Robert. "Ok Rob, here goes nothing," I put his hands between mine and started mumbling something that I thought relatively sounded like a healing spell I learned, that didn't work, "Shit. Ok, ok, you can do this, just focus." So I grabbed his hands again, closed my eyes and focused on healing him, not on any mumbo jumbo words. I didn't open my eyes, but it didn't feel like it was working so I whispered one word, just to help it along, "Go."

I felt something work it's way from my body into my fingertips and on, through to Robert. After a few minutes I opened my eyes, stood up, and fainted when I couldn't hold my ground. The magic had worked it's tole.

I woke up on the downstairs couch. There was a blanket wrapped around me, the T.V. was off and it was dark outside. _How did I get here? What time is it? _I looked over at the table, the clock read, 2:33. Wow, I'd been out for hours. _Where is everyone?_ I jumped up as I remembered Robert. I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom. My dog; my sweet, loving, nursing dog was lying on the bed, being careful not to touch Roberts sleeping form. I knelt down to examine his wounds and see if I had at all helped, or if I had just made it worse.

Now that I was a little used to the idea of Robert having multiple gashes throughout his body, possible forcing him to die, and I could look at him without puking, I examined him more closely. Someone had bandaged his injuries with white cloths. But red liquid was still leaking through them. It all looked so much worse than I remembered. I sank to the floor sobbing, was it just me or had it already been this bad? Gracie jumped down from her perch on my bed to comfort me.

A few minutes later I heard the door open. "Honey? Oh, Sweetheart! Don't cry, why are you crying, it isn't your fault, you can't blame yourself for what happened to him."

I hadn't realized I was saying I _'it's all my fault'_ under my breath, until she said that. "You don't get it do you?" I yelled as I whipped my tear streamed face around to look at her, "He's going to die, Robert is going to die! And it' all because of me! I can't even decide what's worse. That _I _ am the cause of his death or that he's going to die! Which is worse? You tell me!"

"Diana Minerva - DeClara-, you stop this outburst this instant!" She said this in a Russian accent with a fiery look in her eye, like she was ready to burn something. [she was raised in Russia]

I stopped talking, this side of my mother made me terrified and afraid. I was the only one she ever showed this side of herself to. Maybe I would feel a little better if someone else knew she had a dark side, an evil side, a place where it wasn't all about helping out and having 'family time'.

"I know what you did Diana," the accent was less noticeable, "and you should not have done it. But, you did, speed up his recovery. Now, go down to our room." So I stood up, kissed Robert's forehead, and walked out the door.

"What do you want?" I snarled at her when we were downstairs.

"Stop using your magic inappropriately. It is irresponsible and will expose us."

"Oh yeah, like someone will suspect us of being witches with magical powers that go around doing voo-doo."

"You have no idea what humans will come up with."

"Yeah, well I do know one thing."

"And what is that."

"If my friend is going to die, I'm not just going to sit around and watch if I know I can do something about it!" I screamed. Running out of the house, I slammed the all door behind me, and ran. I ran and I ran, I didn't know where I was running, I just knew I had to get away from what I was leaving behind.


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter is going 2 switch between first and third person a lot. Sooo…just FYI, don't judge me. REVIEW! PLZ REVIEW! I WANT MORE REVIEWS!**

The next day I dressed up, signifying my mourning. My black mini shorts had a silver chain hanging down from them and the fishnets stuck out from underneath them. My boots were up to my knees, and my midnight tank was hidden under a leather jacket. Pulling on my fingerless gloves and slinging my backpack on, I walked to school. My mom didn't even bother telling me to get breakfast. Jacob and Tasha had left for school early so they weren't able to nag me either.

Walking down the street people would stare at me. "What are you looking at?" I said to one. After that, very few people stared at me.

When I got to school people were still looking at me, I ignored them and walked over to the first friend I saw, Sike. "Wow, what's the-oh," he said when he saw my gloves. I used these gloves as a universal sign that it was a bad day. Immediately Sike stopped talking. He knew I wasn't going to answer any questions, and that I wasn't in the mood for anyone to talk to me.

We caught up with everyone else in the main hallway. Malissa was the only one that said anything, "Hey guys." That's when she saw that Sike wasn't talking. Everyone looked down at my hands, and gave me the gift of silence.

My day wizzed, kids giving me odd glances, teachers acting as if I'm absent. At lunch, you know who joined us. We had just gone through the line and I had purposefully gotten all chocolate except for my water. Chocolate always helped with my mood, hopefully it would continue to do so. So there we were, sitting peacefully at our table, minding our own business, eating our chocolate cookies. He walks over and in a perky little, oblivious voice said, "Hey guys, what's up?"

For a second I thought he was actually going to sit down next to me. How dare he? Who does he think he is, that he can just walk up to us and assume that we accept him? _He could kill you _a small voice in the back of my mind said. And that's when it happened, I just couldn't hold it in anymore, I cried. I cried for Robert, I cried for my friends that had no idea what was happening, I cried for Mark who hadn't been told about Rob, I cried for dad, wherever he was, and I cried for me. Mostly I cried for me as I lay my head down and cried. I cried softly and passionately as my tears fell down my arm, making a small pool there. And I knew everyone was looking at me. Not staring, just looking, feeling sorry for me in all my misery, even though they have no idea what had mad me so upset. And one curious gaze that I could feel upon me, it was him, Mars. Just thinking his name caused all my grief and pain turn into anger towards him.

"You!," I cried up at him, "This is all your fault, you friggn' alien!"

With that I ran out of the cafeteria, whose attention I had now fully captivated and I sprinted towards the far benches. The far benches were a place rarely anyone went.

***my pov***

It was the unspoken of place where you went when you wanted to be alone, or to be alone with someone close to you. No clicks existed there, only the people that you loved, and it was a sticky obeyed rule that it was forbidden to follow anyone there.

Which is why, when Bianca got up and yelled at Mars her friends tried to stop her, but when she ran away with a purpose no one followed her…except someone did.

***Bianca's POV***

I didn't go strait for the benches, instead I lay on the ground, beneath all the memories that had been carved into the tables above me. Because this is where I belonged, I wasn't on the same level as all those other people that came here to mourn, I was below them. I was, to some extent, from hell. They belonged above me, even though I held authority over them. They stood under me, even though I was over them. And for once, I wanted to be in my proper place, to see what it felt like to be beneath everybody.

Nearby someone was watching, undetected, hidden under the shade of the tree's branches.


	8. Chapter 7

**bChapter 7**

On Monday I went to school with a bunch of eyeliner and dark makeup on my face. (Just cause I don't wear makeup doesn't mean I don't have any, Jezus!) My black hood was pulled down over my face, and my steps were slow, not my usual long legged strides. Robert had yet to wake up. I'd spent my whole weekend at his bedside, nursing him back to health. When my mom wasn't around I would heal him with my limited magic.

***past***

_ Stepping out the door I looked down each end of the hallway to see if anyone was there. Not a soul was in sight. I stepped back to Roberts bedside, closing the door behind me. "You're gonna be all right." I told him for the fourth time in 15 minutes. Putting a little of my strength with his, I tried to heal him. When he still didn't wake up I lay my head down and cried into his shirt. _

"_Come-on Rob," I said between sobs. "You can do this!" then more quietly I added, "I love you Rob, you're the best big brother in the world…I don't wanna lose you." I couldn't help it, I broke down crying again._

_Feeling a hand on my solder I flinched away; it was Jacob. "Go away." I didn't want anyone to see me like this._

"_I'm sorry," he whispered to me. "Is there anything I can do?"_

_That was the nicest thing he'd ever said to me, it made me cry even more. "No," I sobbed._

"_Do you have any idea who did this?'_

"_Yes!," I jerked my head up at him, spraying my salty tears everywhere, "I know exactly who did this! And he's going to wish he wasn't alive! He's gonna wish he's in hell! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!"_

"_Wait, Dianna, who did this?"_

"_DON'T YOU SEE?," I was screaming at the top of my lungs at this point, "I CAN'T TELL YOU! I CAN'T TELL YOU WHO DID THIS! HE WOULD KNOW IT WAS ME! HE WOULD KNOW! HE WOULD-" I couldn't keep talking, I broke down into sobbs as Jacob sighed and walked out the door._

_No one was here for me, no one was ever here for me, I would always be alone. Rob was my one, true, friend, and now, now he was gone forever it seemed."_

***Present***

****Hopelessness****

**It was true, everyone always walked away from me in my time of need. I think it's because, if I, the strong minded and brave girl, saw no hope, that they felt hopeless. Hopelessness is not a feeling that people like - humans and witches alike- you want to believe there's always hope, but sometimes, for some people, there isn't. So you turn your back on those people, hoping that their distress won't rub off on you, because you want to stay strong. But, if you're turning your back on someone, that's not really strong, is it? It's weekness.**

Walking to school I listened to depressing songs on my ipod. When I got to school I had already missed first period. Sitting down at my desk in Science I dropped my backpack by my feet. The teacher said something to me, but I didn't bother to take out the earphones to hear what she was saying. Ignoring me she went back to work. I spent the rest of class with my head on my desk and music on full blast in my ears. I didn't hear the bell ring for recess or see the other kids go outside with their books. I was in my own little world, on my own clock, with my own thoughts, stuff no one else had access to. When my inner schedule told me it was recess I got up and dragged myself to my locker.

It took a while for me to do my lock. My mind was foggy and it seemed like I couldn't think strait. After getting it open I dumped my backpack in, took out a pen and a notebook, and slammed and locked the door shut. I walked through the silent halls and out the front doors. My friends might have called out to me, they might have been there, I really don't know. Walking to my own personal place on the school grounds I curled up and began to do my thing.

***Mar's POV***

**I saw Bianca in the hallway and called out to her, but she didn't hear me. Had I not been loud enough? So I called out louder, I expected an answer, but I never got one. Either she was ignoring me, or that ipod was turned up to full. Whatever, I shrugged and went outside. I saw **_**'the gang' **_**sitting and talking at some benches. Walking over to them I sat on the table top listening to them, they were still talking about Malissa's birthday. It had been on Saturday but Bianca hadn't come. I was wondering when they would stop talking about the lame party when Bianca came out of the double doors.**

"**Biana!" Sike called out. Out of all of us he was the one that was the closest to Bianca. But she didn't turn around to the sound of his voice, instead she just kept on walking, as if we weren't there at all.**

"**She probably needs some time," Stel whispered.**

"**Why would she need time?" asked Sike**

"**I don't know, but it has to be serious. She did miss Marissa's party after all."**

**She had a point. Now, if Sike was the closest to Bianca Stel was the best at piecing together people, Bianca in particular. She had a quiet voice, I liked Stel. I never thought I'd say that about someone, but she was nice. She didn't ask to many questions, she had her own opinions, and she was a good friend. She was the kind of person you could count on.**

"**Now," Marissa said, "speaking of my party."**

**I groaned inwardly, this was going to last forever**

By the time lunch came around I had accomplished absolutely nothing –in the social and educational sense – and, what's weirder, I didn't have any fun doing it. I was still feeling the same way I had that morning. But I had improved enough to feel like I was able to sit with my gang. Before I went into the cafeteria I pulled myself together. Going into the bathroom I made sure that there was a smile plastered to my reflection before I left. Then, keeping the smile in place I went through the food line and made sure to get a lot of chocolate and some soup.

Sitting down at the table I felt like barley anybody noticed that I was there. Today I had to, again, grab an extra chair that someone had left unoccupied. Taking out my earphones I started to eat. After a while I just stirred the remnants of my soup, listening to the fog swirl around in my head.

"Hey, Bianca" A little sunlight seemed to make my dim a little brighter.

"Hmm," I looked up in the direction the voice came from.

"What's up?" It was Mars. I should have known, I turned back to my soup.

"Brian," Stel said, that was her nickname for me when she was really worried. "We really want to know what's wrong."

I sighed, I guess my smile had worn away. Next time I should use a spell to keep it on my face. "No, you really don't." I whispered under my breath.

"Yes, we do." I looked around the table. Actually, Only she could pass for sincere. I wished so badly they would care about me enough to see that I needed to talk to someone. But, in all reality, she was the one that came closest to the amount of care that I needed.

I sighed again, "You guys wouldn't understand."

"We can try."

"Yeah, just spill," God, Mars pissed me off.

"Yer not helping," Sara said in an annoyed tone.

"Actually," I spoke up, "Out of all of you, Mars probably understands the most why I'm upset."

"Mars," the girls accusingly looked at him.

"What?"

"What did you do?" Marissa asked.

"Nothing! At least I don't think I did."

I laughed and everyone looked at me, "You have no idea what you did, do you?"

"No."

"I know that already, I just wish you could admit the truth to me."

***Mars***

_**Was she kidding? Did she know my secret?**_

**The only thought that kept me up was that, if she did know, I didn't think that she would ask that question in front of all these other people.**

I walked out of the cafeteria with Stel beside me. When we got to the far benches we sat down. I leaned my head on Stels shoulder and let the tears fall down. I had let her into my sadness because, well, just because.

"I don't understand, Jessica" I cried, "Why won't he tell me?"

"I don't know," she whispered, "I don't know."

After the tears stopped falling we just sat there. Now Stel, I've known her sinse I was 5 in kindergarten. She and I have changed and grown together. Her name is actually Jesscia, but ever since fourth grade people have called her Stel. The reason is because in fourth grade she became obsessed with the stars, but it wasn't we were going to call her Stella(like Dyno wanted to), so, I decided to shorted the nickname given to her by Dyno to Stel.

"I'm sorry Jessica," I said, "I didn't mean to drag you into this."

"Don't be sorry," she told me, "that's why I'm here. I'm here for you, and I always will be. Don't think for a minute that I'm here for some other reason. My entire reason for existing is to help you out. _Lean on me, when you're not strong._"

I laughed, "I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on. For, it won't be long 'till I'm gonna need, somebody to lean on.


	9. Chapter 8

Throughout the day my anger at Mars built up, fueled on by his careless comments and flirty attitude. He continuously tried to approach me which only made angrier. If he really thought that after what he had done he could just walk up to me, then he was seriously mistaken. Every time he made an approach I would either return it with a snide comment of my own or completely ignore him.

Rob still hadn't woken up, but his health was making a visible improvement. I, however, was slowly but surely getting sleepier everyday. My sleepless nights combined with all the energy that I was giving to him really made an impact on my energy.

It was the time of waiting, there was nothing for me to do but sit here and wait for the results. It was like waiting for a test to be returned but the teacher continued to delay when it was going to be given back. It was the worst part of anything; the waiting. Not being able to do anything but silently watch the world go by. I am many things but patient is not one of them. I _will not _tolerate a silence that lasts so long. And I _will definitely_ punish whoever or whatever caused me to be this ….uncomfortable. And in this case that person is Mars.

So, I'll just have to come up with a plan to stick his face up his ass myself.

**I just wanted to say that I know some people are impatient for new chapters and I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while but its school and I'm super busy, but I'll try to fit in more time to write chapters.**

***Sorry this chapter sucks, the next one will be better.***


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Calm, I focused all my energy into it. Serenity. Peace. quiet. A calmness that develops the soul and enables you to think clearly; this is what I was trying to achieve.

Mars' continuous badgering had begun to eat away at me. I needed to find a place in which I could think clearly and reasonably. Ever since Robert had come to my doorstep I had been angry, heated, and insensible. If I ever intended to get back at Mars I would need to have a mind that was working fully well. So, I did what I seem to do best, push it down.

****My World****

**That's what I do, I can't tell anyone about my problems, I can't condemn them to knowing about a world that no one should ever be apart of. It may look wonderful from a distance, but the pain and heartlessness and the need to survive are so great that you wouldn't know until you were there the horrible place it really is. Don't make the mistake like I did; don't dream of a world on the other side of the rainbow; a place where there is magic and happily ever after, because it only looks that way on the outside. I wished, I dreamed, I hoped, magic was my life and I thought that one day a prince would pick me up and carry me off into the sunset. When my mom told me I was a witch, when she ruined my life, when she shattered my dreams, I realized that nothing could get me back to the beautiful place that I had been.**

**Dreaming is better than living. In your dreams you can make anything what you want it to be, but in reality people shoot, people kill, people…are. Don't be people, don't wish for what you don't have. The grass on the other side may be greener but if you step over the fence you'll find that the puppy you saw on the other side has teeth, sharp teeth, and he isn't afraid to bite.**

It was already Tuesday, I couldn't believe it. Time seems to pass so quickly, and yet everything takes forever. Nothing of consequence happened today. Mom lecured me before I went to school, Sike respected me, Jessica made sure I knew she was there for me, Mars annoyed me, and I got a lot of homework.

When I got home I was out of there, I only stopped long enough to grab my phone and drop my backpack on the floor. Then I took off running, always running it seemed. I always needed to get away.

***Mars' POV***

**Okay, first of all, I DIDN"T DO ANYTHING! I mean, everyone thinks I did something to make Bianca angry, but honestly, what could I have done? I met her, might have said she ate a lot, she asked me out, she didn't show, I had a snack, she's pissed at me. Okay, so I said she ate a lot! So what? I apologized, and besides, she asked me out. Doesn't that count as forgiveness? And now she's simmering and angry and won't talk to me!**

**JESUS CHRIST, you know? She says it's my fault and now I'm trying to be extra nice and she just acts like I'm a piece of shit!**

**I don't understand girls, I'm about to give up this little "mission"**

**

* * *

**

**I know, I know, nothing happened in this chapter and it was completly boring. blah, blah blah. don't judge me, I've been uber busy playing vb, making my halloween costume, doing hm, tutoring kids,etc. I've got a lot on my mind. but i've got some stuff on my mind for the next chapter, this is gonna be intresting!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Today (Wednesday) I managed to pull myself together. Robert had started responding to things last night. Once when I was holding his hand I thought I saw him move, and when I sent him his now daily flow of magic he took it with a little shake of his head.

***past***

"_Come on," I spoke under my breath, "you're going to get better, I know you will._

_He head was facing towards me, his eyes shut and his steady breathing coming out through he _

_The now familiar flow of energy coursed through my hands into his body. I heard a noise from outside the door and looked up. When the footsteps passed by I looked back at Rob._

"_You're gonna be okay."_

"_Smvblbmnma" I jumped up in my chair and screamed. (okay, maybe I didn't literally jump back and scream but I did scream (if you know what I mean))_

_Tasha stepped into the room, "Did you just squeal? Or is there a pig in here that I should know about?"_

"_I did not squeal!"_

"_Sure."_

"_I didn't!"_

"_Yeah, I'm sooo believing that."_

"_Shut up!"_

_Laughing she walked away. "Just thought I'd let you know that Gracie finally got here. See you at the end of the month."_

"_I thought you weren't leaving until tomorrow."_

"_Yeah, I am, but I'm sleeping at Gracie's tonight though."_

"_Oh, okay."_

"_Well, hope Rob gets better."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Adios," she said as she closed the door on her way out._

**_*present*_**

The rest of my day was completely uneventful and boring. Except when Mrs. Figs didn't show up for Chem. The sub was obviously inexperienced, so we just sat on desks and convinced him that this wasn't the right classroom. He walked away completely confused, and we got a free period, it was great! Other than that though…zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

**Just FYI: in the next chapter I will explain about where Tasha is going, even though she isn't a major character or anything.**

**Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time my computer's internet is being a but. I can't do **_**anything**_**(literally). So, sucks for everyone**


	12. Chapter 11

**I've noticed that everyone is wondering who Bianca/Diana/Dianna is. So I'm going to make it clear. Her name is Dianna but I keep accidentally calling her Bianca. The reason behind her name is that Dianna is the Roman version of Artemis. Her second-first name is Minerva is the Roman version of Athena. Artemis and Athena are my two favorite goddesses so I thought it would be cool to name someone that. But you can't exactly call someone Artemis Athena so I call her Dianna Minerva.**

**FYI Artemis is the goddess of animals and the hunt and Athena is the goddess of war and wisdom.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

I hummed tunelessly to myself as I wound around the kitchen. Taking out a bowl and all the other necessities for cereal in the morning I laid it all down on the kitchen counter. _Mmmm, - my favorite!_ As the milk settled into the bowl I took a spoonful.

"Good morning, sweetheart," my mom says as she comes through the door in her robe.

"Hi."

"Oh! I thought you were Tasha."

I snickered. Tasha was going on a school trip to Spain. She had left yesterday and wasn't going to be back until the end of the month. You could tell that mom already missed her. (btw, contact with your child was not allowed. How _devestating!_)

"You seem to have a good temperament today."

"And you used a big word."

"I can't believe you're having a conversation with me!"

I continued shoveling my cereal in my mouth.

"Have you decided to have breakfast at home again?"

I choked on my cereal, "As if!"

"I'm not going to school today," I informed her as she got out some bread.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"That's cause you're a miss goody-two-shoes."

"Actually," she sighed, "It's because Grandma is coming to pick you up."

I stopped, "Wait…you mean _Oaks_? _Grandma Fir Oaks_? The one that's _obsessed _with Bittersweet flowers? _That_ Grandma?" I asked as I dropped my now empty bowl into the sink and put away the cereal along with the milk.

"Yes, so I would wear something nice to school if I were you."

"Well, luckily, you're not me, but I'll still wear something nice."

"And preferably not something black!" she yells at me as I head up the stairs, but I already knew that. Besides, I _am_ in a good mood today and I get to raid Tasha's room while she's gone. So I make a quick change in my outfit my throwing on a purple dress and bringing my shoulder back instead of my backpack.

I get to the bus stop right as it's about to live. _Thank the Gods that I'm a fast when it comes to changing cloths. _I sigh as I plop down next to the first person I see, that happens to be Marissa. She stares at me.

"What?"

"Your…your…your"

"Stop mumbling and speak up!"

She stopped talking and looked out the window. As always, I had the isle seat.

****Gods****

**You might have noticed that earlier I mentioned **_**Gods**_** not **_**God**_**. That is because I believe that it is impossible that, even if there is a God, that he came up with this whole dam world all on his own. So my reasoning is that if there's one G0d, that there's more where that came from. Which would also be kind of helpful theory when you're trying to figure out where a specific 'God' comes from. Hey, I'm witch girl remember? I can believe anything I want.**

When we got to school and I stepped off the bus; Marissa was _still_ staring at me. When we stopped to wait for Stel I said, "Marissa, listen, I can tell something's up, so would you just tell me what's up and _stop_ staring at me."

"Well, that's just it…you're what it is…your, your-"

"Hey guys," Stel said as she walked up behind me.

"Stel, could you tell Marissa that there is nothing wrong with me."

"Oh, wow," she said as I turned around, "actually nothings wrong with you"

"But…," I urged. (you could tell she hadn't finished talking.)

"But, well, everything's _right_. Know what I mean?"

"No," why on earth would I have an idea about what _that_ meant?

"I can see what she's talking about," said Marissa, "and she said it better that I could have. You're _right_…but you're not what you usually are."

"Hey babe, what's up," Dyno said as he slung his arm around Marissa and the rest of the boys walked over.

"Bianca."

"What about B-WOH," he said as he saw me.

"What?" Sike asked as he arrived with Jake.

"Sike will you please tell me why everyone's staring at me?"

"I thought it would be obvious," he replied normally after getting over some initial shock.

I looked around at everyone. By now all of them were openly staring at me, except Stel who was making an effort to not look at me. I rolled my eyes, at least she was trying.  
"No Sike, I have no idea why everyone's staring at me."

"Perhaps it has something to do with what you're wearing," he pointed out, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I looked down, oh, of course! I can't believe I'm so dumb. "It's the dress isn't it?"

Everyone nodded; Sike just stood by my side, waiting for this little episode to be over.

"Listen, guys, it's not what it looks like, trust me okay?" I say as we head to our lockers. "My Grandma's coming to school to pick me up."

There was a chorus of 'oh's and 'that makes sense's from Sike, Stel, and Marissa.  
"Who?" Jake asked.

"Bianca's grandma," Sike confirmed, "You guys have heard about her. She's the one completely serious and cool."

"Oh you mean that one that's like obsessed with those flowers?" Dyno asked.

"Yeah," Sike replied, "but not just any flowers, Bittersweet flowers."

"Flowers that taste funny," Dyno snorted, "that's just weird."

"NO you dumb ass," I said, "Bittersweet is the type of flower and they represent truth I'll have you know."

"Really," Sike asked, always the curious one, "I never knew that."

"Well now you do," I said as the bell rang and we each went our separate ways.

At lunch we gathered outside on a green bench by the basketball court.

"Why are we sitting here again?" I asked Sike.

He sighed and said, "I told you, Alex is going to be on the basketball team, but he has to practice. We're sitting here to support him as he plays. Remember now?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right."

Just then came over you-know-who "Hey guys. I was looking for you; I didn't see you in the cafeteria. Why are you sitting out here?"

"Does it matter?" I asked him trying to hide my disgust.

"Bianca I had really hoped that whatever grudge you held against me would be over by now."

"My _name_ is _Dianna! _and don't you forget it."

"Okay _Dianna._"

"Listen, if you're just going to bring y0ur horribleness wherever you go, could you just go somewhere else, because it's not wanted here. I'm sure the blond bimbos over there would be perfectly ecstatic to have you drooling over _them._"

"Then I guess that's where I belong," he said, and walked away.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

At the end of the day my Grandma is waiting in front of her car for me to get out of school. She eyes me up and down as I step towards her.

"Next time wear different boots," she tells me as I get in the car.

"Yes Grandma."

"And fix that tone," she said and then muttered to herself, "I knew it was about time that I come back down here; Mirabelle has never been a good mother."

"So Grandma, how was the trip down here," I smiled

"Don't act all goodie-two-shoes with me Dianna. I can see through that pretty little mask you so carefully put up around yourself."

"Yes Grandma," I grumbled.

"Hmph, but since you asked, I actually had a wonderful drive down here. I had a chance to visit your Aunt Petunia while I was on my way."

"Really?" I perked up.

"Yes, I really did see Petunia. If you want to answer a question., do so with a full sentence. Don't they teach you kids anything in school these days?"

"Did she -I mean Aunt Petunia- give you anything for me?"

"Doesn't she always?"

"Where is it?"

"I will give it to you as soon as we arrive at your house."

"Drive faster!"

"I will not take _any_ orders from _you_ young lady." I slumped in my chair. "I will drive the speed limit and no faster, you're lucky your school is so close to your house in the first place, be grateful."

Aunt Petunia was my favorite person in the world and I hardly ever got to see her. She used to always encourage me in believing in things that seemed impossible (such as witches). She has never discouraged me in anything that I want to do, in fact, she always backs me up. I think she's the only person that I really _trust_. She's never let me down, and I doubt she ever will.

As soon as Grandma pulled up in front of the house I leapt out of the car and raced into the house. Going into the living room I saw that the table had a 3 boxes on it. I grabbed them and ran into my room. "Hey Rob, guess what? Grandma came today. But that's no even the best part! She brought presents from Aunt Petunia! And you know how much I _love_ Aunt Petunia." I said as I sat down at my desk.

The last thing I expected was for Robert to reply; he laughed. I turned to face him, the presents immediately forgotten. "Rob, you're awake," I said, shocked as his dark eyes.

He nervously laughed again, "How long have I been asleep?" He tried to get up.

"No don't," I told him as I pushed him back down. I had not helped him get better all this time just to have him hurt himself all over again.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked again.

"Does Friday count?"

"Yes," he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, ummm…7 days?" I said like a question.

"7 days!"

"huh, yeah."

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"Well…if you hadn't noticed/or don't remember….well…you kind of showed up on my doorstep dead. Only, you weren't dead yet," I hurriedly covered up.

"Wait, you mean I actually got to your house?" I didn't get it this guy just got back from a practically-death experience and he was acting completely normal, a little cheery even.

"Yes," I said, choosing my words carefully, waiting for him to burst into hysterics. "And you're feeling okay?"

"Feeling okay? I feel great. But there's a few things I don't understand. One, How did I survive? Two, Why am I on your bed in your room?"

"That's it? That's all you're worried about? Aren't you worried about what practically killed you? Aren't you totally reeked out that you were a piece of fucking _cow meat _seven days ago? It's like you're totally carefree about EVERYTHING!"

"I think I just figured out that I'm gay." Rob said, completely oblivious to me screaming my head off.

"ARG! Okay," I spoke to Rob, trying to calm myself down, "Rob, do you remember **anything**? Anything at all?"

Rob just smiled at me and the started staring around my room. Well, **something **had happened to him. Brainwash maybe?

"Rob, look at me, focus. Focus is the key," I said getting Robert's attention again, "What's the last thing you remember."

His face scrunched up, like he was trying **really** hard to remember something. After a few moments he sopped and smiled. _Please Gods, don't let him say anything about lollypops. _"I remembered something!"

I can't believe I am talking to a grown man like this! "Good! What is is."

His face scrunched up again, "It…it was…oh yeah! I was walking down an alley. I had a gun in my hand!," Rob sounded really proud of himself. I mentally rolled my eyes, he was always holding a gun, "And my friend were there…but they weren't next to me."

"Yes, yes, anything else?"

"Oh, oh, I KNOW I KNOW! Pick me, pick me!"

"Yes, Robert?"

"There was a guy it the alley and I was gonna shoot 'im. But I couldn't see him, nuh-uh, he was standing in the shadows."

"That's it? Are you sure you don't remember anything else?"

"Well, you told me to shoot him." He snapped. He started screaming and hitting me away like I was Bloody Mary. He was having a fucking seizure or something! His high pitched, girly screams filled the air. I didn't know what to do.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"What on earth is going on in here?" Grandma asked as she opened the door. "What did you do Dianna?" She says as if _I_ caused this to happen.

"_I _didn't do anything."

"Of course you didn't. Quiet down boy." And he did, Robert, who never listens to any adults, sat down quietly in the corner.

"Robert?" I asked cautiously as I approached him. "Are you okay?" He looked back at me but didn't acknowledge my presence. Then he glanced at my grandma.

"Oh for heaven sakes, answer her question boy."

"I think so," he whispered, still sounding scared, but acting a little more like himself. He looked back at Grandma.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. It's not like _I'm_ the one that almost killed you, honestly you'd think I was the ghost of Christmas' to come." She laughed like it was a joke and left my room.

"I always new Grandma was a little crazy, but I never knew she was insane.

"Your Grandmas a witch…isn't she?"

I laughed, "My grandma's not a-"

"Isn't she?" he looked me forcefully in the eye. "Don't think I don't know you keep secrets from me," he acted like we told each other everything (which we didn't), "I need you to tell me the truth. Is your grandma, or isn't she, a witch?"

"I-I-I don't know." I answered honestly.

He sighed, "Can you please find out. I need to take a nap, I have a huge head-ache." He had never asked me to do anything for him in all the years we had been friends, so naturally, I asked.

I walked down the stairs slowly, still thinking about Robert. He was back to normal, or at least as normal as he could be after what he had been through. I decided never to ask him about what happed that night again, just in case he had the same reaction. It was obviously too hard to remember what had happened. _A blocking spell perhaps?_ Taking away someone's memories was one of the hardest spells in the books, but hiding their memories…that was definitely possible. Think of it as shoving all your junk under your bed when it's time to clean your room. It's all out of sight, yes, but everything in the back/bottom of the pile is really hard to reach.

"Is your friend all right?" my grandma asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes…yes, thank you, he's doing better now."

"Hmph," she began walking toward the kitchen.

"Grandma?" I asked as I followed her.

"Yes, what?"

"Are-are you a witch?"

She laughed, "What on earth possessed you to ask such a question?"

"I don't know, I just thought it best to ask."

"Of course I'm a witch, what else would I be?"

"I don't know-," I started, "Wait you're a witch?"

"Of course I am, where did you think your mother inherited her genes from? Her father?" She laughed again, "How preposterous!" As you may have already guessed, Grandma loves to laugh; sometimes for no reason at all.

"But-"

"You mean to say that your mother never told you, don't you? Don't fret. Now you know," she smiled.

"Okay," I said, still confused but ready to agree to what she had just said. All of a sudden I jumped as I realized something; she used compulsion on me. "You're a mind shaper!"

"I always knew that were observant Dianna but I'd rather not have you going around telling everyone that. I never told your mother, and I don't want you to either. Now go upstairs and check on your friend."

"Fine, I'll go check on Robert but not because you're telling me to." I said as I went upstairs.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

When I stepped back into my room Robert was sitting on my desk chair looking a little spaced out.

"Rob?" I asked, trying not to startle him.

"What did she say?" he asked me, avoiding looking at me and trying not to sound like he cared.

"She said she is," I whispered as I sat down on my bed.

He laughed, "That's perfect, that's just perfect; you're grandma thinks she's a witch."

"She doesn't _think_ she's a witch; she i_s_ a witch," I snapped, suddenly getting defensive.

"Oh yeah," he said sarcastically, "and you believe her, because…"

"Because she's telling the truth, why can't you just accept that?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because there's no such thing as a witch? I mean Jesus, it's not like we live in the stone-age or something."

"No," I said stubbornly.

"No what? No you believe her? Well what's your valid reason behind that, huh?"

"Because I'm a witch too," I admitted, "and it makes sense."

"It makes sense my ass. You know I'm not going to believe anything that outrageous Dianna."

"It's _true_," I said. I was going to make him see the truth whether he wanted to or not.

"God Dianna, do you actually expect me to believe this? I mean seriously, just say 'just kidding' and get it over with cause I'm done with your jokes. You've taken it too far Dianna. Are you gonna take it back and tell me the truth?"

"I already told you the truth," I whispered grudgingly, he wasn't making this any easier.

"Jesus christ Dianna, you really do think that's true don't you? God, I didn't realize my best friend was a lune! They shouldn't have named you Dianna, they should have named you Luna; you're such a lunatic. God I'm out of here."

"Wait, don't go Rob."

"Stop calling me that my _name_ is _Robert_. And don't bother calling me either, I'm going to wipe your lunatic-ness out of my life for good."

"If you don't believe in witches than what made you have me ask my grandmother whether she was one?"

He paused at the top of the stairs and I looked at him from my bedroom door. After a moment he just walked down to the door.

"Robert-," I began as he opened the door.

"Oh, and thank the kid that beat me up; without him I wouldn't have found out that you were such a psycho."


	16. Chapter 15

**I just wanted to say: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated! I've been preoccupied with other matters. One of which is a story that I'm working on with my friend: Melissarocks**

**COME CHECK US OUT UNDER THE AUTHER NAME: JJBOOKS on fanfiction and fictionpress**

* * *

**I think if I named all of my chapters this chapter would be called 'ODE TO ROBERT'. Robert has had his last entrance in this story; he has played his part, so to speak. And now that his part is over, the after effects can begin. Some fights, a few overheard conversations, and **_**a lot, a lot **_**of silence. (On Dianna's part at least.)**

**Chapter 15**

I screamed into my pillow again. I think I might have been crying, but I wasn't sure. I hadn't cried since I found out I was a witch; I'd forgotten what it felt like to cry. I hadn't forgotten what it felt like to be upset though, and now I was definitely upset and angry…maybe even a little sad. No one had ever so openly shunned me before, and if someone ever had I would have been able to shun them right back, or even throw a few punches in. But not with Robert, he was my friend.

Some people don't understand real friendship, but let me tell you, what Rob and I had was real friendship. We never took advantage of each other, we understood each other, we paid back our debt to one another, we shared, we laughed, we had fun. I make Robert seem like a guy completely intent on beating people up but really he was so much more complicated than that; he was a great friend.

Sometime between 1 and 3 A.M. I fell asleep, my cheeks still wet. I woke up with my pillow forced tightly against my face and my covers thrown off the bed. My black-out shades kept my room dark, but a few rays of light still seeped through, contaminating my room. I didn't know what time it was. Someone must have closed my blinds, they hadn't been closed when I fell asleep.

I stood up, my pillow still clutched to my chest. I was wearing the same cloths as yesterday. My hair stuck to my head in some places, and was knotted in others. My eyelids were heavy and drooped down from a night that I had barely slept through. Every step made me feel as if I was walking a mile. I didn't feel like doing anything. About halfway across my room the pillow dropped out of my hand and onto the floor. It was covered in dark splotches of wetness that I ignored. Turning a corner I looked in the bathroom mirror. I would have screamed at my reflection if I wasn't so tired. Somehow I managed to drag my cloths off my body and muster enough strength to pull the water knob to start the water running. I slumped down into the tub. I closed my eyes as water slowly rose up in the tub, covering more and more of me, cleaning my filthy body.

I woke up and saw a white tile staring back at me. I was going to yell profanities at it before a vague thought entered my mind. It was still fuzzy but I realized that it wouldn't hear me. I frowned and screamed anyway. My little brother came into my room "Demi, are you okay?"

"Go away!" I tried to yell, but my voice had already been used up; it just sounded scratchy and quiet. Still he got my meaning and walked back to the door.

"Mark is your sister alright?" I heard my mother's muffled voice from the other side of the wall.

"Demi's taking a bath. She wants some quiet time."

"Alright darling, how about you go down stairs now and eat some lunch."

Lunch, what did that mean? It sounded important. I drifted in and out of sleep for an interminable time, just lying in the bathtub. Finally I woke up for a final time. I was looking at that tile again. I punched it. That was not a smart idea "OW!" I screamed, and then I whimpered.(how pathetic) "I think I broke something." I muttered to myself.

I got of the tub, unplugging the drain. Wrapping a towel around my wet body I walked into my room and searched for something to throw on. I came up with sweats and a loose t-shirt. "Hello beautiful." I said to a picture of myself as I passed by it (shows how conceited I am). After getting dressed I sat down at my desk. There was a hairbrush sitting there _what the hell_, I thought and picked it up.

I brushed my hair. Even after all the knots had come undone, I brushed my hair. Even when my hair was soft, I brushed my hair. A small mirror on my desk was my point of interest. I stared at it while I endlessly brushed my hair. I was in a reverie that no one could seem to wake me up from. I was lost, captured in my moment; whatever moment that was, I don't know.

Something brought me back to reality; back to time. The door creaked behind me; I put my hairbrush down on my desk-top. I saw a little head peak out from behind the door. I saw a reflection of a boy's head through the mirror. I slowly turned around.

"Demi?" Mark asked uncertainly.

"Mark," I said. It was the only response I could manage.

"Demi!" Mark said. And he ran across the room and jumped on my lap; hugging me. "Nighty-night Demi. Mommy says it's time for bed now."  
"Bed." It seemed like all I manage was one word at a time. The thought suddenly occurred to me that I had slept in my bathtub. Wow, that's embarrassing.

"Yeah, but I wanted to say 'night to you first. I saw your friend leave yesterday. That wasn't nice." He patted my face with his little hand, "You'll be ok." I smiled. Only Mark could have made me smile, with his innocence; he didn't understand anything that was happening right now, yet he seemed so smart about it.

"You're right." I said. He gave me a little kiss on the cheek before scurrying back to my door.

As he closed the door he looked back on me, "Nighty-night Demi."

"'night Mark."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

A few minutes after Mark left I made my way carefully down the stairs. Now that I had gotten a hold on myself and I was thinking clearly, I realized that I was starving. I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. My stomach was complaining non stop. Everyone else was already asleep, so the hallway was cloaked in darkness as I made my way to the kitchen.

I flipped on the kitchen light, illuminating the room, as I walked over to the fridge. There was nothing that I wanted to eat. I grumbled to myself. What I really wanted right now was an omelet… a really BIG omelet. I walked back up the stairs to my bedroom and grabbed a jacket and a scarf, shoving on a pair of uggs, I was ready to face the world. I stepped out into the cold night and walked over to the garage. Inside I grabbed a pair of black keys with the picture of a red rose on them, and stuck them in my pocket. I walked over to a tarp. I pulled the tarp of to reveal a sleek black motorcycle with the same red rose on it that was on the keys. Towards the rear was the inscription: _till death do we fly._ Underneath it was the initials CDC. _Dad, _I thought to myself.

** **DAD****

**I know I've never mentioned my dad before, but that's because he isn't really apart of my life. I never think about him, **_**never.**_** His name is Charles DeClara. I don't know what his middle name is. He has your classic sandy blond hair and blue eyes. He looks young for his age and loves to play sports. His favorite color is red. He doesn't really see much of a point in school, but gets angry if he finds out that one of his kids isn't doing well in it. He travels a lot. Apparently, he loves my mom; but there's no proof of that other than the ring on her finger, us kids, and his occasional visits.**

** I'd like to think of his motor cycle as insurance. He loves it. I like to think that as long as he leaves his motor cycle here, there'll always be a reason for him to come back, even if it's just to take the bike away.**

As I brought the bike around to the road Gracie came up to me, wagging her tail. _Good old Gracie, _I thought. "You'll never leave me, right?" I said allowed. She just barked. "C'mon girl," I sighed as I sat down on the bike's seat and brought her up onto my lap, "let's go for a walk." With that, I revved the engine and left my house behind in the cool, dark, sadistic night.

When I got to the restraint I had been looking for, I pulled up against the curb and took the keys out of the bike's ignition. Gracie immediately jumped down and started sniffing around on the ground. "What is it girl?" I asked her quietly. She just barked. I stepped into the restraint with Gracie at my heels. _Danny's_ it was called, and that's exactly what it was. I knew Danny, he was an acquaintance of mine, and he owned this restraint. In it was almost all of Danny's favorite foods. It had everything from a burger to…I dunno…a mushroom tartlet or something? Anyways, this was the best place to come if you didn't feel like cooking a meal, cause the cooks at _Danny's_ sure knew what they were doing, and could cook a pretty fine meal if I do say so myself.

I slumped down at one of the two person counter thingy's. (Honestly do you expect me to know what they're called? They're tall and round like a counter but have two chairs facing each other next to them.) Gracie obediently lay down at my feet. I rubbed her head as I put my head down on the table.

"What can I get you?" a waiter asked me.

"_Danny's _omelet," I told him, keeping my eyes closed. It was Danny's favorite omelet, as well as mine, I always got it when I went here.

"Anything to drink?" he asked.

I briefly considered getting some coke, but then decided to get something with less caffeine. "I'll have a cookies and cream milkshake – large." He didn't question me; just wrote it down on his little pad. That's another thing I liked about this place; no one ever questioned when and what you ordered. Take me for example: I was ordering an omelet and a milkshake in the middle of the night and he didn't even ask, "are you sure about that?" This place got al lot of weird people, I just happened to be one of them.

As I was resting waiting for my order I heard the chair across from me slide out. "How are you doing?" A voice asked me.

My eyes immediately snapped open. Mars was sitting in front of me. My first, instinctual, reaction was to yell at the top of my lungs at him. But my second reaction was to become extremely depressed. So instead of yelling, I just gave up and lay my head back down on the table, acting as if he wasn't there.

"Are you okay?" Was that concern I heard in his voice? I nearly laughed at myself, nearly being the key word.

I snorted. For a minute or two he remained silent, then he spoke up again. It was obvious that he was feeling very awkward about this whole situation. "So, uhh, what are you doing here?" _Small talk, niiice,_ I thought to myself.

"Eating," I decided to answer him stoically.

"I know that," I detected a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "I meant, why are you eating _here_ and why you're eating here _right now._"

"I feel like it." I remained stubborn.

"Whatever." I heard him shrug.

"You're food ma'am," the waiter back with my omelet and milkshake. I raised myself off the table to make room for the food.

"Thanks," I told him.

Mars looked surprised.

"Anything I can get for you?" the waiter asked Mars.

"Naa, I'm just here for kicks," he told the waiter.

"Okay," the waiter walked away.

I began eating my omelet.

***Mars' POV***

** Why on earth Becca - I mean Dianna - would be here in the middle of the night evaded me. And no, I was **_**not**_** following her, I just happened to walk past and see her sitting her. She looked lonely so I decided to keep her company, it was that simple. Besides, it's not like I had anything better to do. When I walked into **_**Denny's**_** I had seen the most adorable dog in the world lying at her feet. Who would have guessed that Becca – Dianna – would have had the patience or heart to have a dog? Well, not me. I mean, I'd only known the girl for about two weeks, and I already knew that she wasn't exactly the most caring person in the world.**

** Oh and then when she was talking to the waiter she said **_**thanks**_**? I mean, it was like this was a whole new Dianna! I wonder if she would mind if I called her Becca…hmmm. She just seems like a Becca you know?**

** Tonight though, I have to admit, she looked the best I had ever seen her. She was wearing a slightly fancy black coat that hung down to her thighs. Her tight jeans emphasized the muscles on her legs and the red scarf that was wrapped around her neck emphasized the color of her lips. Who am I kidding? Wasn't she human…it was a strange thought, but still…hey, a guy can wonder!**

** She looked sad, worse than I had ever seen her. She barely even acknowledged me. It might have even been worse than when she was yelling at me. At least when she was yelling I had some idea about why she was angry, now I had no clue; Okay scratch that – I never knew why she acted they way she did, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't make me curious. Hey, I'm no Edward you know?**

** Hehe, Edward. Such a silly concept really, vampires that sparkle? Honestly. And reading people's minds? PLEASE. God I could crack jokes all day about Edward; he's such a douche….but I suppose I could see why some people would like the story, but still.**

Dianna's POV.

Mars silently watched me as I began eating my omelet, even when I started drinking my milkshake he hadn't looked away. I have to admit, I was pretty proud of myself for not looking back at him or saying some snarky comment. I just sat there and duplicated his silence, waiting for him to become fed up with me. But apparently he has a lot more patience than I do, because I started to get irritated. Couldn't he just say something already? Seriously, I hate it when it's quiet and this was driving me _insane!_

After I finished eating all my omelet and drank my milkshake dry (damb that was good) I stared down at the table, still waiting for Mars to say something. Pretty soon the bill came. _At least that gives me something to focus on,_ I thought to myself. I laid my head back down on the table. I had eaten, my bill was paid, why wasn't I leaving? I felt like I was waiting for something, but I had no idea what. So I just pet/scratched Gracie.

Oh my god you have no idea how boring petting a dog can get. I felt like I was being driven out of my mind! When I decided Mars wasn't going to say anything and nothing interesting was going to happen, I sighed and got up from the table, Gracie obediently following my lead. I stepped outside and walked over to Dad's bike.

"Nice bike," Mars said from behind me. I should have known that he was going to follow me out.

I was tempted to tell him that it was my dad's but I decided against it and hopped onto the seat, pulling Gracie along with me. When I was about to drive off I decided to tell him. So in an undercurrent I whispered, "He said to tell you thanks, he's glad you almost killed him, he's glad he knows what I am." With that I left.

**Mars' POV**

** Her last words to me had me utterly confused. He said thanks? **_**Who said thanks? **_**He's glad I almost killed him? I had almost killed a lot of people, but who was she talking about this time? He's glad he knows what I am? Okay, first of all, who is this **_**he**_** she keeps mentioning? I mean, really. And second of all **_**what I am**_**? Isn't it obvious what she is? She's a human! But those last words do make it sound likes she's something else. Hmmm…**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

When I got home my grandmother was waiting for me. She sat on the living room couch with a book in her lap and pencil behind her ear. She didn't say anything when I walked in, so I just sat down in the chair adjacent to her and waited. My grandma made no move to speak so I got comfortable to wait.

"There," the old lady said from underneath her wrinkles, while she put a bookmark in her novel, "I'm done with the chapter." She patted her thin white hair back against her head as she looked up at me. "So, hun," she leaned back in the couch, "How was dinner?"

"Fine."

"Good. Did you run into that friend of yours?"

"What?" I was instantly on my guard, how did she know about Mars? Had she read my mind?

"That young man; Robert, I think it was."

"Oh, him," I said, understanding.

"No, I didn't see him."

"Good. Are you going back to sleep?"

"Yes."

"Well," she said getting up from her seat, "just don't forget to open the present Aunt Petunia got for you, she'd be very disappointed if you didn't; Mark already opened his."

"What about Jacob?"

"Oh, I'm sure he will open it in time; he was very worried about you."

I snorted, "that's nice."

"He is your older brother. He cares about you, whether you know it or not."

"Seriously? If he cared for me wouldn't he, I dunno, look out for me or something?"

"I am sure that if he was given the opportunity he would look out for you. However, you do not seem capable of telling him what the bigger issue is. He can not help you if he does not know what is wrong."

I stayed silent as she crossed the threshold of the door. "Grandma…" I suddenly said.

"Yes, Dianna?"

"Did you – did you make Rob say that stuff?"

"Hun, I don't force people to say things."

"But did you put the idea in his head?" I didn't know why but I was suddenly intent on knowing that she had had nothing to do with Robert's…decision.

But she didn't say anything just kept walking away from me. My thoughts were troubled. I stood up, "Did you Grandma?" But she was already gone, sitting in her room probably. But it felt like she was miles away, on some other continent or something. I sat back down, feeling a little lost.

Some time later I walked back upstairs to my room. I wasn't tired so I sat up at my desk. I drew pictures of angels, and daemons, and dragons; wizards, werewolves and faeries. Some of them I colored in, but others were just pencil sketches. In the bottom right hand corner of each piece was a signature; my signature. On the back in the top left hand corner was my initials: DMSDC. Don't ask why I put my initials on the back of my artwork, 'cause I don't know. It's just something that I've done ever since I can remember, so don't judge me.

When I got tired I undressed and changed into some pajamas that my grandma had given me for Christmas last year and went into my bed. As I drifted off to sleep I thought of Mars, and Rob, and Grandma, and Mars again.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I woke up to the sound of my obnoxious brother knocking – no, pounding on my door. "DIANNA, GET UP!"

"Don't Ruin My DOOR!" I shouted back.

"Just get your ass dressed and come down stairs," he stopped hitting my door, "maybe you can have some breakfast before we leave."

"Who cares about breakfast?" I retorted as I heard him walk away. "Why do I have to get up anyway?" I yelled to him.

"You'll see."

Whatever, I shrugged as turned to my closet. Skinny jeans, knee length boots, a blue blouse and a black 'I heart SF' sweatshirt; my classic wardrobe. I sighed to myself as I put chapstick on my chapped lips thinking about how horrible it would be to cake my face with makeup everyday. I have to admit, I had the smallest of urges –no curiosities– to see what I would look like with make up on. But that was too small to be recognized, so I moved on with my life.

I came down the stairs with a loud bang as I jumped over the last two steps. I ignored my mother's disapproving glance. "So why'd I have to get up?" I asked to no one in particular as I sat down at the counter.

"Your grandma wants us all to do something together this morning."

I snorted distastefully, "Like what?"

"Well, I'm not sure. She was waiting for you to come down stairs to tell us." _Typical_, I thought. It was just like Grandmother to come over and tell us all just how to spend our time; I should have expected it.

"So grandmother, what're we doing?" I turned to her.

"We are cleaning the house," she said as she got up from her chair at the kitchen counter.

"What?" my brother and my's voices asked unanimously incredulous.

"It's messy in here, and I won't be able to stand it until it's clean. I've already made charts of who is going to be doing what rooms and whether you are sharing your job with someone."

She went around the room handing my mom, Jacob, and me pieces of paper. Then she walked over to Alex and gave him one. _Of course she wouldn't leave him out._ I looked down at my paper and immediately complained, "Awe, seriously, do I _have_ to clean Tasha's room? That thing looks like a dog house."

"Are you kidding me," Jacob looked at me, "It's like a pigpen! A doghouse doesn't have any _stuff _in it."

"True," I agreed. Damb, I agreed with Jacob twice in one day? What has my life become?

"But seriously, I have the hall bathroom."  
"Ha," I laughed at him, "sucks for you.

He frowned. "Alright you two," my Grandmother said, "get to work."

I looked down at my list again, it read:

Dianna's Bedroom, Tasha's Bedroom, Kitchen

I decided to start with the kitchen; seeing as that would be the easiest. As people started to disperse to their separate corners of the house I started with the kitchen. Right before Grandma left she turned back to me, "Oh, and two more things Dianna. One; do not forget to unload the dishwasher and wash the dirty dishes from today's breakfast."

I sighed, "I know."

"And two; You are not to use your powers while you are cleaning up, you hear?"

I sighed again, "Yes grandma."

After she left the room I opened the dishwasher.

When I had scrubbed, dusted, brushed, mopped, and ordered every part of the kitchen physically possible I moved on to Tasha's room. I didn't even bother going to Grandma and asking if I had done a good job; I had already checked with her three times. Every time she seemed to find something wrong with what I was doing saying something like "you missed a spot" or "That doesn't look pretty enough" (she didn't literally say that, obviously). Eventually I figured I could never do it well enough to please her and walked upstairs to my sister's room.

**** MY HOUSE****

**MY house has two stories. When you walk in there are stairs in front of you and a door to your left that leads to the kitchen. On your right is a door arch that acts as an entrance to the living room. The stairs are attached to the left wall. Between the stairs and the right wall is a small hallway that had three doors on it. One is my mom's bedroom, one is her office, and the last one is the laundry room.**

**Upstairs is the bedroom for my siblings and I. On the right are the doors for Mark's room and my room. On the left is Tasha's room and Jacob's room. Mark's room used to be an office but once he was born it became his room and the office went down to my parent's bedroom. At the end of the hallway is a bathroom that Mark, Jacob, and Tasha share. I'm really lucky 'cause I have my own bathroom. However, I have the second smallest room (which is saying something). Tasha's room is the biggest (surprise, surprise) and she has the biggest closet of the four of us (no way, really?). Anyway, yeah.**

**Also, you might think from all of the rooms in my house that there is a lot of 'room', but there isn't. I mean our house is pretty average, but it's al little on the smaller side, know what I mean? And every room is really small, except for my mom's bedroom and the living room. But I'm rambling**

When I opened the door I gasped. "What?" Jacob asked from his room.

"I new Tasha's room was messy but I didn't know it was _that_ messy. Honestly, I think the only piece of furniture I can detect is her dresser and maybe a corner or her bed."

I heard Jacob do something that resembled a choking laugh. "Are you okay, it sound's like you're dieing in there."

"Was that concern?"

"Hardly."

_Okay, _I thought to myself,_ I'll start by putting all of her cloths in the laundry basket…if it will fit. Then, I will get her sheets and throw that in the laundry. After that I'll fold all the cloths in her dresser and fold them, organizing them however I want. Then I'll hang up the cloths in her closet._

I set to work on my plan, The cloths didn't fit in her bin, so I had to use mine as well. While I was taking out her sheets I found even more cloths, ugh. I folded her cloths and put them back in the draws the way most girls do: underwear, socks, bras, and socks at the top; shirts in the next drawer; pants and shorts in the one after that; in the bottom drawer was her 'small' selection of pajama's, sweats, scarves, and gloves. There were so many cloths on the bottom of her closet that I had to them out before I could separate them out on her floor before I could tell one from another.

But, considering that Tasha's interests didn't vary very far from her image, her cloths were half of the work. So with that out of the way, I just vacuumed the floor, cleaned her tabletops, and rearranged her trinkets.

"Dianna!" My mom called from downstairs.

"Yes?" I yelled back.

"Come and get Tasha's sheets!"

"Coming!" I got Tasha's sheets and put them back on her bed. "Wow, I said to myself, you did a good job." I was all done: a made bed, a clean rug, clear table surfaces, It looked like a room now; not a pigpen.

Now onto my room. But before I could get started on that my mom called me down for lunch. We had grilled cheese and carrots. Wow, lot's of orange. I drank that down with a glass of milk and I was ready to do my room. However, I will spare you the details. But by the time my room was basically, well, my room, except for super neat. When I told my grandmother I was done she said I done an okay job. I took that as a sign that I could leave my house.

I grabbed my black leather jacket as I ran out the door, taking my bicycle I rode to Dyno's house.

* * *

**Sorry it's so late and sorry it's not really on subject. But I felt the need to illuminate on Grandma's character and have some time with Jacob**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

It is simply embracing how absurd I looked riding on that bike. Imagine a girl that looks tough wearing all black, combat boots, and a leather jacket. You would probably think that girl would be standing next to a black motorcycle or a stylish car built for speed, right? Well, now imagine a bike, a black one obviously, with one of the hand cushions falling off. (that would be my bike) Okay, now put the girl on top of the bike. That's basically what I looked like. Not exactly a knight in shining armor, I must say.

But, anyway, Dyno only lives like six blocks from my house so it was a pretty quick drive over. I threw my bike onto the green grass next to his garage. The walkway leading up to his house was littered with spray painted pictures of random things, did I mention that Dyno was an artist? Cause, he loves to do artsy fartsy stuff. But his tan house was completely normal, he even had a little door mat that said "Welcome!" _How cheesy. _I rang the doorbell that sat in the middle of the front door and a window.

Sarah opened the door, "Where have you been! It's already 6:30! We've been waiting for you for half an hour."

I laughed, "Sorry Say, I got caught up at home."

"Seriously," she said as I walked in, "since when do you get 'caught up at home'? Just skip it!"

"My Grandma's here Say."

"Wait you mean the flower one?"

I sighed, "Yes, the flower one."

"Oh, okay then, it's alright that you're late."  
"You obviously weren't here on Thursday."

She didn't say anything so I immediately got suspicious. "Where were you on Thursday Sarah?"

"Oh, no where in particular."

"Sarah."

"Fine," She sighed, "I had an…appointment with Seth."

"Oh… never mind, I don't want to know." She blushed. I could only imagine what they had done at their little "appointment". We opened a door and stepped down cement steps to Dyno's garage.

"Hey guys, Dianna's here!" Sarah called down the stairs ahead of us.

"Hey, what took you so long?" I Dyno's voice called up to me.

"Oh calm down." I said when I reached the bottom. "My grandma made me clean the house."

"All of it?" Seth asked increduelously.

"Practically. I had to clean me and Tasha's rooms, cause she's gone on some stupid trip, and I had to clean the kitchen."

"Sucks for you," Seth laughed.

"Yeah I know it does," I dropped my backpack next to one of the couches that had been set up down here. The room was pretty big. There was a wooden platform with everything our band needed to practice. On the floor and on the platform were two rugs that helped to insulate the room. There were two couches and a few chairs, along with some tables so that people could hang out while we played. Right now the tables had drinks and pizza on them. People were lounging in their seats, and Dyno had a guitar on his lap. On the sides of the room were cabinets and bookshelves filled with various random things, but we didn't really pay much attention to that.

"Ooo, pizza," I said picking up a slice and taking a bite.

"Oh no you don't," Dyno said, "We've been waiting for you for half an hour!"

"Just let me have one slice, how can you expect me to sing on an empty stomach?"

"Fine," he said exasperated, "but just one slice."

"Sike," I said before Dyno was even done, "toss me a root bear."

"Catch." I popped the can open and took a sip before finishing my pizza. Yumm…

"Alright," I said when I was done, "let's go. What do you guys want to start off with?"

"Ugh, not one of our own songs," Dyno said.

"Then what?" I asked.

"Let's start with something that we did a variation on," that was Sike.

"You mean like One Republic's _Secrets_?"

"Exactly!"

So that's what we did. We started off by playing our own remix of S_ecrets_ and then moved on to other songs, but we decided to stay away from our original songs today. I was tired after all the cleaning and didn't want to do anything that I didn't already know by heart. Our band was made up of Sike, Jake, Dyno, me, and, occationally, Stell. She would sing all of our 'sentimental' songs. Which, as you can imagine, there weren't very many of. Anyways, Sike and Jake were guitarist and Dyno is our drummer. But, they basically do all of the instruments that need to be played. And Jake can also do drums on the off chance that Dyno doesn't feel up to it.

"You guys are starting to sound a little off," Seth said from his seat. I have to admit: the guy was starting to bother me. But just a little.

"How 'bout we stop for tonight," I said turning off the mike.

"Yeah, sure," Jake said as he took the guitar strap off his shoulder, over his head.

"Someone give me that last box of pizza" I said as I collapsed into my favorite chair…or was it a couch? It was one of those two person things that you could choose to lie down in or sit is; whichever you preferred.

"Umm," said Sike nervously, "there isn't one."

"What?" I sat up.

"Well, you see, Dyno's sister came in with some friends and…"

"Don't tell me she took my pizza, you guys always save that for me! You could've hidden it or something," I said incredulously.

"Well, she only took half of it."

"Who ate the other half, her Chihuahua?" Now Dyno's sister didn't have a Chihuahua, but she should have. It would have been the perfect little dress up doll for the royal prissiness to play with. Being Dyno's sister is the only thing that protected her from me.

"Actually…." Seth said looking nervously at me, "I ate it." Of course he ate it! He was the only one here that had never been to a band practice other than Alex. But Alex wouldn't have eaten a single slice before asking someone if it was okay.

I bitch slapped him across the cheek, only hard, before I picked up my jacket and bag saying, "I'm gonna go get some dinner."


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I had been at Dyno's house for about two and a half hours. It was nine. I made my way over to Danny's. I couldn't help but remember the last time I had went there, it had been about nine then too. But Mars had been there last time too, and it was too much to hope for him to be there again – I mean, for him to not being there again. *sigh* I think I like being around him because even though he asks a lot of questions, he doesn't expect me to answer them…

When I got to _Danny's_ I draped my black leatherjacket over my arm. Sitting down at my regular seat I leaned my bike against the wall and took a… journal out of my bag. I ordered a pizza and another cookies & cream milkshake. I don't know why I like milkshakes so much, maybe because they're like ice cream only liquid. But, they were just so good!

I started writing in my 'journal' after I had taken my order. But it wasn't really a journal, it was more like an account of my thoughts if that makes any sense. I would just kind of let the words flow from my pen onto the paper, I relished in seeing the words fall out in front of me. Sometimes I draw pictures inside it when I can't seem to find the right words to describe something. Today I found myself drawing a picture. I wasn't sure who it was of until it was finished. When I looked down I found myself looking at a miniature Mars. I felt like screaming, but instead I just slammed the book shut and shoved it back into my bag.

***Mars' POV***

**I was across the street when I saw her. I hadn't meant to end up here, but I guess that's just the way things had ended up. I could feel the heat from my resent meal running through me. I still remember the poor thing's struggles before it had finally given up. I hadn't killed it; I had just done enough damage to tamper with it's memory, make it forget seeing me. But when I came out from the alleyway where I had just eaten I found myself across from **_**Danny's**_**.**

**Dianna was sitting in the same seat as last time looking intently at a book. When she put her pen down and looked back at whatever she was working on her face became troubled and angry. She slammed the book shut and stuffed it inside of a bag that was sitting at her feet. Her dog wasn't with her this time. She looked frustrated, but I couldn't tell why. I decided to go in and check on her.**

*Dianna's POV*

I started playing with a fork while my mind fumed at my drawing. How dare I draw Mars. How inappropriate; how unthinkable. I picked up a fork and tried to distract myself with other thoughts, but Mars just kept popping back into my head. _Urg._ I twirled the fork around in my fingers. _Danny's _door opened and closed behind me but I was too preoccupied not thinking about Mars to realize it. I heard a chuckle behind me.

I slammed the fork down and looked up. Sure enough, there was Mars in all his glory – I mean horribleness- standing before me. "Did that fork do something wrong in order to upset you?" he asked as he sat down across from me, just like last time.

"No, you did," I said.

"You have anger management problems don't you?" he said nonchalantly.

"What's it to you?"

"You just seem to get angry a lot, especially about the smallest things."

"No I don't."

"Really, when I first met you got hella pissed at me because I asked if you were anorexic or something. You obviously don't know how to take a joke. I mean really, look at you, do you look anorexic? I don't think so."

"Are you calling me fat?" I asked incredulously.

"Fat? Honestly, I was calling you healthy. But if you want to be fat, than sure."

"I'm not fat." I said stubbornly.

He sighed, "You're hopeless."

"I know," I replied.

He raised an eyebrow, "You do? Because it doesn't seem like you do."

"I never loose an argument," I told him. But after thinking about it I added, "Well, except with my grandmother, I always loose against her."

"She sounds like a prodigy."

"She sort of is."

He laughed. "More than you? Because you seem like a prodigy. You're the toughest softy I've ever met, and you act as if everyone is beneath you."

I stared at him as I realized something about him, "It's not like you do any different."

He stopped laughing and looked at me for a minute before shrugging, "true." Rob had said that Mars wasn't human, and I was starting to wonder, was it true? Was Mars a witch? _NO,_ I thought to myself,_ I would know if Mars was a witch._ But then I thought of my grandmother, I hadn't known she was a witch and I'd known her my whole life. Heck, I'd known myself my whole life but I didn't know I was a witch until about two years ago.

Then my food arrived.

***Mars' POV***

** I looked across the table at Becca, she seemed completely engrossed in her food. But I could tell that she was actually just thinking about something…I wonder what.**

** Her hair was loose and fell around her face like a picture frame. She was wearing black again: surprise, surprise. Her shirt went down to her elbows where it was sort of tied up with string. It was a complicated yet simple outfit that was accompanied by her classic pants. I think she was angry today, but, as always, the reasons remained a mystery. It was incredibly difficult to follow her.**

** Most people followed a pattern, but she seemed to get angry for even the most random of things. I understood that she was touchy about how much she ate. I didn't know why, but I knew she was 'sensitive' in that area from all the times she'd gotten angry at me. But sometimes I wouldn't even say anything and all of a sudden BAM she's mad. What? I mean, I just don't get it.**

** "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.**

** "Like what?"**

** "I don't know, like I'm being mysterious or something."**

** "Maybe you are being mysterious."**

** "Maybe I'm not."**

** "You're mysterious," I told her.**

** "How?"**

** "You never act the way you're supposed to, it's unnatural."**

** She laughed, making me smile, "I didn't know there were guidelines to they way someone was supposed to act."**

** "There aren't. But there are rules that you're supposed to follow, and psychic analogies that scientist make based on the way people act. I find you hard to follow that's all."**

** "Apparently you haven't been following me very closely, didn't you notice that I don't follow guideline?"**

"**I do believe I noticed something like that."**

"**Then you shouldn't be expecting me to follow the rules of behavior that people lay down for me either."**

*Dianna's POV*

What was with this guy? He was acting like he was my own personal stocker or something, and it took a lot of self control not to say that aloud. Mmm, pizza was the best. I should have it more often.

"Where's your dog?" Mars asked me.

"At home," I answered automatically.

"What's her name?"

"Gracie," I told him honestly.

"She's cute."

I looked at him. Seriously, what dog wasn't cute retard?

"She's still cute," he said, reading my mind.

"Are you going to eat something?" I asked, ignoring him.

"No."

"That's dumb."

"Why?"  
"You never eat anything."

"True…but you eat enough for both of us," he chuckled.

"I do not eat that much," I huffed at him, still touchy.

"Chill, I'm just giving you a hard time. Besides, I don't see what the big deal is."

"I don't like people mentioning how much I eat."

He laughed, probably at how stupid I was, but I still marveled at the sound.

"I'm unnecessarily self conscious about how much I eat and I know it," I looked back at my plate. As soon as it was out I regretted saying it. I pulled at the loose ends of my scarf. The waiter lucky came and took away my plate.

"Would you like some desert."

"No thanks." He nodded and went off to get my check.

After my check was signed I pulled my bag over my shoulder and headed out of the building. We hadn't spoken since I admitted my sensitive spot towards food. Mars trailed me out to my bike, on which I slid into the seat of and revved the engine.

"Hey," he said as I was about to leave. "I doubt someone could ever eat _too_ _much_." I raised an eyebrow at him thinking, _what's that supposed mean?_ Before I rode off.

* * *

**Yet again, very sorry for the wait, but this is a long chapter and took a while to write. I hope you like it as I am now sliding into a new phase of the story. Please Review!**

**Oh and FYI Bianca is Mar's nickname for Dianna **


End file.
